


Til Death Do Us Apart

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [25]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin is sick and Suzy and Dan are left struggling to cope.





	Til Death Do Us Apart

At first, when this was all beginning, Dan tried to understand it. He would spend long nights on his laptop, searching up words that the doctors would say. Suzy would have to shut the laptop and pull him into a hug. 

Rest. She would say. Get some sleep. 

Dan couldn’t sleep, but he stayed in bed with Suzy. She curled up, with her arms wrapped around Dan’s chest. He would stay up all night, trying to calm his mind down. Sometimes, when Suzy thought he was sleeping, she would cry. Soft, gentle sobs that felt as loud as screams in the quiet house. The bed was too big. The world felt too big. 

Dan would manage maybe two, three hours of sleep. Then they would start the day again. Suzy and Dan would lie in bed, staring at each other. Suzy refused to let go of Dan for the majority of the morning. They would fight back tears, trying not to think about the empty space in their bed. They would eat breakfast in silence, pacing around the living room and the kitchen. 

Like they were trying to make up for the empty space. 

After breakfast they would drive to the hospital. Work was a long forgotten luxury. No one expected them to work of course. Not any of the Grumps or their fans. Everyone seemed to go silent. No one expected this. No one knew what to do anymore. 

The nurses have gotten so used to the sight of the duo. They would nod, and Dan would thank them, with Suzy clinging onto his arm. They had the way to the hospital room memorized. 

They would always linger at the closed door, Suzy’s hand just centimeters from the door knob. Maybe, both of them would think, maybe if they just left now, they would find Arin still sleeping on the bed. Maybe if they didn’t go in, it would all go back to normal. Maybe if they forgot about it, all the damage would be undone. 

Dan would have to nudge her, and she would nod, and slowly open the door. 

Arin got thinner every time that they visited. The soft curves were all gone now, and all that was left was muscle too close to skin. The warm glow was gone, and where there used to be pink and peach, there was grey and green. 

Most of the time Arin was asleep, his breathing raspy and weak. But it was there. And the beeping of the heart monitor sometimes felt like the only clue that Arin was even alive anymore. But there were times where Arin was awake. 

His eyes were half closed and lazy. His lips would move, trying to speak. 

“I missed you.” he would whisper. And Suzy would take his hand, surprisingly cold, and kiss it. 

“We missed you too. How are you feeling?” Suzy asked. None of them really knew why they bothered asking the question anymore. Arin was dying, and it was so obvious that he was slipping away. But they asked the same question, every time they visited. 

“I think a little better.” Arin said with a weak smile. It was the most obvious thing that they were just lying to each other to make each other feel better. Dan stepped out of the room to talk to the doctor. 

Suzy needed some privacy. She cried so often now. Dan loved Arin and Suzy more than he could even begin to explain, but what Arin and Suzy had was… time. They had so much time together, and they thought that they had the rest of their lives with each other. 

The doctor would glance down at their clipboard, reading things off to him. Sometimes there would be words that he understood from the hours that he spent obsessively trying to understand what was killing Arin. Like if he knew the name of the disease and the symptoms now, maybe he can make up for not seeing them when there was still time to save him. 

And then Suzy would leave the room with red puffy eyes, still sniffling. Dan would brush hands with her, and he would walk back into the room. Arin was there, the steady beeping of the machine the only noise as Dan went to stand next to Arin. 

“Are you tired?” Dan asked. Arin half hearted shrugs. 

“Who knows anymore.” 

“But are you?” Dan asks again, the tears already blurring his vision. 

“I’m exhausted.” Arin reaches out, his hand is thin and shaky. “I’m really scared.” 

“I am too.”


End file.
